


Overwatch Drabbles

by kayceeaych



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gency, Lore - Freeform, Love, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Other, bunnyribbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayceeaych/pseuds/kayceeaych
Summary: Just a bunch of short drabbles about Overwatch. Don't want to get invested into a fic that may or may not be finish? Right here. Fluff, ships, angst, lore, and more. Whatever comes to mind, I write. If you ship it, chances are there will be a chapter for it. I love all the characters so much I want to write for them. Enjoy.





	1. Hacked (Genji x Mercy)

Everything can be hacked, and everyone. Even a cyborg ninja who slept ever so soundly, undisturbed by the invisible purple menace who had come to... spice things up a bit. Sombra liked to watch and, on occasion, drop into conversations out of nowhere to add in her two cents. Well she just so happened to be maybe eavesdropping in on a secret rendezvous between a certain robot and his medic on Valentines Day. She'd noticed their little flirtations and started following the two secretly like her own personal telenovela. But... they were just so boring! Geez! How long was she gonna have to wait to see some action here. Even on Valentine's Day, the two just exchanged chocolates and that was about it. Boooooooring!

If those two couldn't get it together themselves, maybe she'd just... tweak a little here, reprogram a little here, and perfecto! It only took her a total of 3.6 seconds to get all the information on Genji off Angela's computer (P.S. Mercy, HeroesNeverDie123 is a terrible password). Well she wanted to be able to play a little Cupid, so she placed a bug on the back of his neck, between two of his spinal plates. Genji's accents flashed lime green and in a panic, Sombra pressed the button on her relocator.

She clicked her tongue and stamped her foot staring at the outside of Genji's window. "Mierda! Oh well, I guess that's gonna have to do" she sighed as she slipped back into the shadows.

\-----

The next day Dr. Ziegler scribbled away at her desk, trying to find a way to modify the range of her nanobiotic healing on her staff. It was high noon on a lazy Sunday and the light ticking of the minute hand on her clock had already been droned out by the medic. Right as she was switching the position of her legs to avoid them falling asleep, she heard the very loud bang of the front door to her clinic opening. She jumped out of her chair, quickly racking her brain for an appointment she may have forgotten to mark down in her calendar. She paused to wait for a voice but instead heard nothing but the increasing rate of her heart pounding in her ears.

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly. When there was still no response, she quickly threw on her doctor's coat and grabbed her clipboard and pen and slowly opened the door to the waiting room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar boyish frame holding open the door to the clinic. Genji did not come often to visit, but she had begun to cherish the times that he did. However, something was wrong. His arm and legs quivered as if he was straining them immensely despite simply standing there.

"Genji?" She inquired, a note of worry in her voice.

"Angela... please help me. My body is.... strange today," Genji strained as if even talking was something very difficult.

"Whatever is the problem? Are your prosthetics acting up? Is it difficult to move around? Come inside quickly and we can diagnose it" Dr. Ziegler fret, clicking her pen and scribbling on her board. But, when she took a few steps closer to Genji, he called out.

"Don't! I mean... just, I will follow you."

Angela rose her eyebrow but turned around anyway and complied, opening the door for him back to her clinic. What on earth was happening? Genji let out a very loud, labored breath and began walking towards her.

His steps were robotic and forced more so the closer he came to her. Just within a few feet of the door, something seemed to click and Genji quickly closed the gap between them with quick strides, stopping a few inches from her. Gasping, her cheeks flushed at the sudden closeness, her startled eyes never leaving his armored face. Even in heels, she was still shorter than him. It was times like these that she became aware of the chill emanating from his metallic body, caused by the temperature regulators in his armor. 

"Ugh" Genji grunted, once again seeming strained. "Help... me. I cannot seem to control myself today."

"I- um. Don't quite understand what you mean. Please... sit down." She cleared her throat, trying to maintain her composure. At this very moment, he was her patient and it would be simply unprofessional to be getting so flustered at his advance, even if she already was. Just as she tried to dodge him into the room, Genji's arm shot out and blocked her against the door.

"I am so sorry Angela. My body is acting on it's own. I don't know, what... ugh... is happening" he grunted, attempting to pry his arm away from the door. 

"Genji... this is very forward of you"

"I promise you, I had no intention of this."

The twang of disappointment broke her flustered trance as she turned on her heels and pushed his arm out of her way.

"Well then let's try to diagnose the problem then. Sit down here" she ordered, with a bit more of a bite than she had intended.

Genji complied, seating himself in the middle of the medical bench with a fatigued sigh. He slumped over, the green light of his helmet reflecting off his legs. 

"This morning I- I was only half awake and before I knew it, I was on my way to see you" he began. His face jerked up after realizing the implication he had inadvertently made. Dr. Ziegler kept a poker face.

"Did you perhaps notice a malfunction and came to get it fixed?" She asked for clarification.

"No... it was more like..." Genji trailed off, turning his head away and lowering his voice, "Like I wanted to see you and then my legs... they just started walking and I could not stop myself- AH!"

All of a sudden, Genji's lights went off and his body toppled to the floor.

"Genji!" Angela cried out in surprise and immediately bent down to help him up. However, picking up solid metal was a tougher task than she had though. She began to panic at her own physical weakness. Genji's helmet light flickered on.

"Ow. I do not like the floor," he groaned.

"Oh dear" She stifled a laugh, "I'm having a bit of trouble here. Help a poor doctor out dear?"

"I always help you out" he joked, slowly lifting his body up with the support of Mercy, one arm around her shoulders. 

She giggled, "I don't know about that. I am pretty sure it is I who is always helping you in the end, no?"

"No, no. Remember that time? When Reaper had his guns pointed at you and then I jumped in front and used my super awesome ninja skills to protect you? I remember you were all, 'thank you Genji. You are super awesome. My hero'" he mocked her voice in a higher pitch.

Dr. Ziegler rolled her eyes, trying not to give him the satisfaction of a laugh. "Now I'm quite sure those weren't the words I used." She managed to help get him back on the bench. He rolled his shoulders and spread his legs, resting his arms on his knees once again.

"Thank you super cool Genji? You are my favorite hero?" He tried again.

"No that wasn't it either. Now come, you were telling me about this condition you seem to be having? I hope it wasn't a all a ploy to try to get me to stroke your ego?" She propped her arm on her hips, resting the other on her desk.

Ah it was back. Just within minutes of being near each other, and they had both had flirtatious tones. She couldn't help herself. To be completely honest, she quite enjoyed the attention of the charming cyborg. The letters, the jokes, the slight touches, those tender moments in battle. Due to their positions, she knew it would be unethical to take it any further. That didn't stop her mind from wandering to him in idle moments.

"Actually, I seem to be okay now" Genji remarked, moving his arms and legs. "That was weird. For a second there I thought I was going to... No, nevermind." He shook his head as if erasing the thought from his mind.

"Well we could run a diagnostic on you anyway. You are not a computer so malfunctions should not be possible since your body moves from the signals your brains sends through your synapses" Dr. Ziegler pondered, stroking her chin in thought. She turned away from him and began to take off her coat, shrugging it off her bare shoulders. Since it was just Genji, she didn't need to worry about such strict formalities. Plus it was quite a hot day for the spring time. "Can you give me some examples times when you started noticing these malfunctions?"

She heard the hiss of Genji's temperature regulators behind her.

"Like now" he said under his breath.

"What?" She turned around meeting his neon green gaze on her.

"What? Nothing. I didn't say anything. You said something."

"Right..." She trailed off, dropping her coat on her chair and approaching him. "Give me your arm."

Genji visibly became rigid. "....no."

"Wha- no? Genji, I cannot help you if you do not let me examine you. Come now." She stepped closer to him and attempted to grab his wrist.

Instead, she felt two legs hook around her and pull her in. Dr. Ziegler gasped as she slipped and crashed into Genji's metallic chest. Her other hand reflexively reached out to brace herself against his chest as well. She tried to tear her mind away from his chiseled body. Genji's cool breath tickled her hair from between the crevices in the helmet. 

"Angela! I am so sorry!" Genji exclaimed. "I swear I-"

"Genji, please stop joking" Dr. Ziegler pleaded unconvincingly as she flushed a deep red and tried to retract herself from being seen by him. 

Just as she began to push off, Genji scooped her wrists up in one hand and nimbly leaned back, pulling her on top of him. Angela cried out in surprise. She was crushed against his lean, armored body. He had never been so forward before, how was she supposed to handle this? Her mind was in the fritz.

"I cannot loosen my grip. I'm not doing it Angela, I promise" he apologized, turning his face away as if he were embarrassed. It was quite difficult to tell with the helmet on.

Before she got a chance to try to wriggle out of his iron grip, Genji's free hand shot to her back and flipped their positions all within a few seconds. He was quicker than the eye could follow. Dr. Ziegler tried to calculate how it was even physically possible in the position they had been in. She felt his hand slide to her hip and his fingers dig in, clasping her against him. He let out small grunt that sounded just a bit different than the ones before.

"Genji..." she breathed.

Genji shook his head, "私はこれを私の頭の中で別に計画した." (I planned this differently in my head)

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said nothing!" He cried as his body pushed against hers, tightening his grasp on her wrists. She was completely at his mercy. She could feel his gaze drifting down her body, soaking up her figure, making her wish she never taken off her coat.

"I think this may be violating a few patient-client protocols" she informed him, slapping herself mentally for blurting it out. Deep down, she was hoping this would not end.

"Are... are you blushing, Angela?" He scrutinized, bringing his face centimeters away from hers.

Her eyes darted away, hoping he wouldn't do the one thing that would make her lose it: take off his helmet. So he did just that. The clasps on the back of his helmet hissed as he removed his hand off her hip he unclasped the front of his helmet. Slowly he placed it on the free part of the metal bench beside them. Her heart hammered in her chest, very sure that she would completely fall to his charm if she looked him in the eye. Why oh why did he have to take off his mask?

"Angela..." Genji's voice dropped an octave, coming out like butter. She could feel his eyes boring into her face.

Composure. Composure. Composure. She kept repeating it to herself over and over as all the romantic feelings she had towards him threatened to explode.

"Maybe this isn't so bad," he cooed. His face was so close, she could feel his cybernetic voice reverberating through his body against her. She accidentally let out a shuddered breath. In response, his hand that had removed the mask slid down her side to her waist as he stroked it with his thumb. Her eyes darted to his scarred face in surprise. They locked eyes. His gaze was soft, eyes dipping to her lips then back up.

And that was the end of it. She melted right there in that spot as Genji leaned in and placed a tender kiss upon those lips. The hand holding her wrists suddenly released its grasp and Genji brought it down to the other side of her waist, deepening the kiss on that bench. Dr. Ziegler's hands floated down to his shoulders as the walls she put up seemed to simply vanish in that moment. Nothing else mattered but Genji. Her hand drifted up his back pull him in deeper when she noticed something peculiar...

She pulled herself out of the kiss. "Oh? What is this?" She inquired, pulling a chip about 1 cm off his neck. A surge of electricity pulsed through his body, shocking her as she yelped. Genji immediately pulled away.

"Wha-? I am free," Genji exclaimed extending his hands, moving his ligaments all around. "Angela! You cured me. You truly are the best doctor around!"

Dr. Ziegler cleared her throat, and shoved down the disappointment at the abrupt end of it all as she sat up.

"What in the world is this? A bug?" Dr. Ziegler scrutinized the tiny microchip.

\-----

*click*

Sombra laughed sinisterly to herself as she silently snapped a picture of the spicy moment on her phone. She had been in the room the whole time, hiding in the rafters of the room, right in the spot where the lights didn't quite reach. Her invisibility had worn out about halfway through the encounter, but the two lovebirds didn't even notice her! She swiped through her gallery, relishing the oh so lovely blackmail she could now use if Mercy refused to give her damage boost in the next fight. Mercy never gave her the damage boost...

When Angela pulled out the chip, Sombra's controls went dim on the panel she was using to mess with Genji. She quickly flipped back on her invisibility. Time to get out of there. She easily slipped by the two and was out the door without a sound. They didn't call her shadow for nothing.

Unable to contain her mischievous laughter, she chortled to herself the whole way home. The best part about everything was that she didn't get to finish fully hacking their dear cyborg ninja boy. Sombra only had control of him from the chest down. That kiss? That was all on him. She only planned on scaring Dr. Ziegler a little; rattle that little goody-goody exterior but it had turned out so, SO much better than she had imagined. She looked at her phone again once more in sheer delight.

Oh man she couldn't wait to show that picture to Mercy.


	2. Tabloids and Ego (Lúcio X D.va)

She noticed him noticing her. They were both viral hits. Hana Song, the sensational video game blogger from Korea and Lúcio Correia dos Santos, the revolutionary musician from Brazil. There was no way they would not have heard of each other before coming to Overwatch. Oh it was a quick friendship. Everyone else in Overwatch was older by like 10 years! The only one close to her age really was Lúcio. Junkrat too but he had a few marbles loose. He asked for her autograph, she asked for his and then they were BFFs.

Together they were unstoppable! Going away to a strange place to fight omnics during a world crisis was almost a bit too much for two young kids barely reaching adulthood. So they did what kids did best. They played. Video games of course. Hana brought her whole entire collection with her to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, funds paid for by her lovely fans of course! She had always been kind of a loner she supposed but it never really felt like it because of all the love she got from all her friends on the internet. She didn't really have a lot of friends because she was always playing video games inside all day. But Lúcio was just so much fun! He always had jokes and played the best music. She never used to listen to music too much but seeing how awesome Lúcio looked while dancing made her want to party too! She even got lights installed in her mech to have super awesome dance parties! They had the bestest dance parties ever. They even got Reinhardt to dance. That was so freaking cool.

They were together all the time. While the older adults were holed up in the meeting room, drawing up plans to protect the next city against the omnic hoard, Hana and Lúcio were trying to beat each other to the finish line in her racing game. He was letting her do his hair while he mixed a new song. She let him use her mech as an amplifier (which actually ended up a soundsplosion and Winston banned them from ever doing that again). Oh it was awesome. Lúcio was such a great guy. I mean, he wasn't her type, but he was a great guy. She was Hana Song. She had guys and girls drooling at her feet. She could literally have anyone she wanted. Plus Lúcio was such a great friend, it would just ruin it if they tried to be anything else.

Yeah, just a friend. At least that's what she told herself after she stalked his social media all the way back until he joined because one time they fell asleep playing games on her bed and she woke up with his head in her lap and that was just like, woah. He's just a friend, calm down. He's just a friend, but that didn't mean she couldn't get him to fall for her as well. He was just a guy. Not like they'd be good together or anything but, she could totally get him to fall for her. He'd be all wanting to kiss her and she'd turn him down of course, but she could do it lol.

It actually was more difficult than she thought. He was just so darn.... nice! He was nice to every single person and would go the extra mile for people he barely knew. Even pretty girls he had just met at a party he and D.va threw. He had given the girl his jacket because she had not worn enough clothing for the brisk outdoor party. Okay maybe that was acceptable because y'know, Lúcio is chill. But then another time a girl took his hat and wore it the whole night and he was just cool with it which was totally not cool, like wtf. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to catch his attention any more than usual. He treated her the same no matter how many stops she pulled out. She just didn't get it.

Whatever. She wasn't gonna wait around for him forever. Within a week she had a boyfriend. One of her fans that happened to be in the area (relatively). He was a hunk of a guy. He was 25 and had great abs AND a personal trainer at the gym. Yoink! All of a sudden she stopped spending as much time with Lúcio. He'd always ask, when are we going to hang out? But she would just pass it up to be with her boyfriend. Then he would get this kind of bummed out look on his face and just wish her a good time. That totally gave her mixed feelings y'know? Like, she was happy he was sad which is pretty messed up but because he was sad she felt bad so it sucked. But they didn't stop hanging out entirely. She could not give that up. 

Then it happened. The moment she had been waiting for. They were talking about love and life as they stared up at the sky and he jokingly asked her if she'd go to dinner with him. She was so quick to tell him she had a boyfriend, as she slapped him with her ponytail. How did you like her now? You had your chance Lúcio, and now this hot item has been snatched up by someone else. Sorry bud. But don't worry, we are still bffs okay? 

In Hana's mind, the good times would last forever. She didn't foresee Overwatch being broken up. In her mind, her and Lúcio would be together forever since they were both heroes now. When the time came that Overwatch disbanded and they had to go back home, Hana and Lúcio embraced and cried. Lúcio promised to video chat her every day and they would still totally play pvp online because they had each other's gamer tags and all. Plus she promised to be the first one to buy his next album.

And then that was that. Hana felt nothing when she broke up with her boyfriend. She wasn't about to take him with her. Plus every time she was with him, all she could think about was how much she hated being outside and how it was so much more fun with Lúcio in her room together, laughing and joking. She didn't shed a single tear when she dumped him. She just felt empty. When she got back to Seoul, she didn't post anything for a week. She just couldn't bring herself to WANT to play. Plus she was busy stalking the media for any signs of Lúcio. What was he doing now? What was going on in Brazil? Was he having a party and giving his jacket to some other girl? Speaking of which, she HATED seeing him post pics looking all happy with other girls. UGH why'd he have to be so chummy and give them the wrong idea? Like who were they and what is there relation to him? He didn't find someone right??

The turning point came one day when she was watching a news channel from Brazil. They were interviewing Lúcio Correia dos Santos, former Overwatch hero, and asking about his relationship with ahem ahem, other former Overwatch hero Hana Song. When D.va heard her name, she turned up the volume and put down her cereal she had just poured.

Lúcio just laughed bashfully, placing a hand behind his head. "Nah, Hana and me we're cool. We had a really good time and she's a great gal and all, but she wasn't really all that into me. She got a boyfriend too so I guess it was all kind of one-sided for me."

Hana felt the cereal turn to ash in her mouth. For once she didn't have anything to say. She didn't know he liked her. Why didn't he ever make a move? She pulled out all the stops and he was just a 'nice guy' and not a 'guy' in the end. Tears welled up in her eyes. That was because he was Lúcio. He WASN'T just a regular guy. He was the most awesome guy in the whole wide world. That's why she liked him so much. That's why she wanted to get his attention. Wanting to get his attention just to turn it down now seemed like such a jerk move. Why'd she have to be like that? Why couldn't she just take the chance while they were right next to each other. 

Now he was a thousand miles away and there was nothing she could do about it.


	3. That Was How the East Was Won (McCree x Hanzo)

Overwatch was a swell place. Fightin' omnics and stoppin' Talon. McCree figured he was a true and blue hero. It sure as hell seemed nice at least under Jack who took charge. Poor ole' Gabe was all torn up about it. Tension seemed to be mounting between them every day. Now normally, McCree didn't make it a habit to go prying into good men's private business but Gabe was his mentor so it did quite unsettle him a bit.

Regardless, it seemed like every day more and more heroes with their fancy gadgets and their colorful costumes were being recruited. There had been a break and McCree thought that finally he could stop the whole "welcome to Overwatch" *wink* routine he'd had to do about 10 different times. Today however was different. There had been some uproar and whatnot about some new hero from Japan that was the brother of Angela's fancy cyborg man, dear Genji. Now normally, seein' family was the cause of some joyous occasion, but not this time. Now as he said, normally he didn't go prying into too good men's business.

Normally.

Now this hero from Hanamura, McCree must have missed him. He never missed anyone comin' through those big doors with their doe eyes and their wonder. Now not actually having seen his pal Genji, he had no reference other than 'ninja' to go off of. He was scheduled to arrive today from Japan but no one had seem him. Now McCree was might' curious at this point. Who was this elusive little rascal? They'd be having none of that lone wolf silliness. Besides, Jesse was confident he could charm the pants off just about anyone. All fellas turned to putty in his hands. Who doesn't love an American cowboy?

Overwatch was really twiddlin' their thumbs today. They began to worry if their new hero had gotten into some predicament. The base was wild with lookers. Maybe the poor lad got lost, who knows? So he joined the search. McCree was going to be the first one to see the newcomer darn it, if it was the last thing he did!

Well everyone seemed to be looking in the nooks and crannies of every room at the base. Normally he would've too but then something about the glaring high noon sun shining through a tall window caused him to look up and notice the fancy scaffolding that wound about the building. Suddenly McCree had an idea. If HE wanted to survey the battlefield or come up on someone with his deadeye then he'd want to be in a high place like that. Maybe, just maybe....

McCree followed the scaffolding until it reached outside, the chilly breeze of the Gibraltar air permeated his poncho. That was when he saw him. He was sittin' very proper-like, back straight, legs folded, hair back and all that. He was just sittin' there staring out to the ocean, drinking tea out of a cup with no handle. His stuff was laying right there beside him, all organized. The sides of a bow were peeking out from the other side of his body. Long range. After a second of sizing him up, he figured he'd be around his age. So Genji was the baby. Guess he owed Miss Lena $10. 

"W-" McCree began, flipping his hat and turning on the charm.

"I already knew you were coming. Leave. I have no desire to converse" the mystery man said in a calm, clear voice.

"Well well, here we are turnin' our base over and backwards to find you up here all mellow just staring at the sea" McCree teased, hearing but ignoring his warning. This clearly irritated the man as his eyebrows knotted together and he turned slightly in McCree's direction, revealing the half shirt he was wearing. 

Not exactly sure why, but McCree felt the need to comment on it. "You gonna catch a cold up here wearing only one sleeve there sir." He slowly stepped closer, spurs on his boots jangling as his eyes lingered on the man's chest, tracing the lines of his tattoo with his eyes.

The man sighed, placing down his cup of tea in a fluid motion. "The ocean breeze is not a stranger to me." He propped his left leg up, and rested his bare, and quite muscular, arm on top of it. His face turned towards McCree, glancing at his asymmetric poncho. "You are one to talk."

"You got me there kemosabe" McCree joked, taking up a spot beside him. Well rather, beside the barrier of tea and equipment he has set up around him. "What can I call ya' partner?"

The man squinted his eyes as if truly deciding if telling him his name was worth it. "Hanzo" he replied curtly, turning his gaze away from him once again.

"Well then Mister Hanzo, why don't ya' tell me what you're doing up here all by yourself when everyone and their brother is searching for you?" McCree asked pointedly. Hanzo clearly understood the intonation and twitched at the mention of brother.

"Enjoying the silence" he stated bluntly. But when the cowboy showed absolutely no sign of getting up, he sighed and continued, "a great many things have happened in my life. I wish to atone for many dishonorable things my family has done. I have done. That is why I am here. Not to-" he glanced at McCree who rose his eyebrows at him, "-make friends."

"Oh come now Hanzo boy, if you're gonna be savin' the world, ya might as well know the people you're working with. I understand wantin' to be a long shot myself. I can show you the ropes, all the good spots for a solid flanking." McCree chimed, leaning in with a big ole' smile.

"I am capable of handling that myself" Hanzo quipped. His words weren't as cutting as they were to begin with though.

Now this Hanzo fellow was sure showing to be a tough nut to crack. He was doing his darn best to push McCree away and if he had been any other sort of guy, maybe he would've taken the hint and left. But not McCree. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge. For some reason, Hanzo interested him a LOT. Every push only make him want to pull harder. He was interesting.

"Well if you're not going to come down then how am I supposed to show you my fancy trick I do to make all the newcomers swoon over me?" McCree lamented, dramatically holding a hand to his forehead.

A ghost of a smile crossed Hanzo's tight lips. He also noticed how he had grabbed his bow as if preparing for something. McCree tried his hardest to suppress a smile in response. Just a little more charm and this quiet little wolf was gonna turn into a puppy.

"I am not impressed by tricks, American cowboy."

"Everyone loves an American cowboy! And just you give it a chance Hanzo boy-"

"Just Hanzo" he interjected.

"Just watch. I'll improvise."

McCree eagerly got up and tore off the tarp covering one of the crates behind them. Now he's been told they were food rations for emergency and they were 'not to be played with' or 'used as targets for fan the hammer ever again' and yada yada yada. But he may have stopped paying attention after that. He grabbed 6 oranges from the crate and wiggled his eyebrows at Hanzo who now gave him his full attention.

Imbued with confidence McCree carefully distributed the oranges in his hand and calculated how far he would have to throw them for this to work. Usually he did this with stationary targets but.... eh. He could probably do it. He was McCree.

The second the wind stopped McCree tossed all six oranges in the air and rolled to the edge of the balcony, which caused Hanzo to jump up in alarm. McCree pulled out his peacekeeper quicker than the eye could track.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! 

Five oranges exploded in mid air. McCree watched in horror as the last orange fell all the way down to the street below with an inaudible thud. His face burned red with embarrassment. He stared at the orange mistake, which was now just a dot below and refused to see the most definite smug expression on Hanzo's face beside him.

"Impressive." Hanzo said instead.

McCree cocked his head up, ready for this wise guy to say some other sarcastic remark, but Hanzo's face was dead serious.

"That has potential at short range but you threw that last one out too far. Nothing to be ashamed about" he continued, genuinely praising him. "Some weapons are better for long range over others."

"I honestly didn't expect you to bat an eye Hanzo b- er.... just Hanzo." McCree questioned suspiciously. Hanzo at this point had walked to the crate as well and gathered 6 oranges in his hand. It was the first time McCree had seen him stand up. He inadvertently puffed out his chest as Hanzo walked by. He was a few inches shorter than him which made McCree feel like he had won. Something about that exposed arm and chest just made it so hard to tear his eyes away.

Hanzo took a deep breath as the sash holding his hair together fluttered in the breeze. McCree watched, entranced. He could tell he was going to see something spectacular. Without warning, Hanzo outstretched his arm and pushed back McCree's chest. The sudden contact sent a jolt of electricity through him.

"Step back. I don't want you to get hurt."

As abrupt as ever, Hanzo tossed all 6 oranges in the air. Almost as quick as McCree had pulled out his gun, Hanzo pulled a special kind of arrow from the quiver on his back. Drawing the bow, he paused for a brief moment for the oranges to fall then he turned towards the wall and fired his arrow. This confused McCree at first until he saw one arrow split into 6 different arrows each with their own blue tail. All of a sudden all the oranges were gone from the air. McCree looked down. No other oranges lay beside his. He looked to the opposite side of the balcony. All 6 oranges had a splinter of arrow sticking them to the crate directly adjacent to the wall. McCree stared in disbelief.

Hanzo quietly sheathed his bow on his back.

That was.... so cool! Now, to McCree, it was as if Hanzo had shot him right in the heart instead of those oranges. He wasn't easily wowed but dang, this was a real Japanese Cupid!

"Well color me impressed! Who knew you could pull parlor tricks out of thin air at the drop of a hat? Hanzo I think you'll fit right on in here at Overwatch." McCree laughed, putting his arm around Hanzo, who tensed up at the contact, for a chummy hug.

"I do not intend to use them as tricks. That was merely a.... demonstration." Hanzo tried to talk his way out of it, sliding out of McCree's grasp. "It will not happen again."

Now if McCree knew anything about flirting, it was when to pull out so that you didn't seem desperate but still mysterious.

"Okay okay, I get the picture. You indulged my pesterin' of your quiet time. Mighty fine I might add" he complimented with finger guns. "Don't stay holed up here forever. Erryone's gonna wanna meet ya. I'll give ya your space."

McCree turned on his heel, quick enough to cause surprise, but not quick enough to where he didn't catch Hanzo's disappointed expression out of the corner of his eye. He began to take off down the scaffolding when Hanzo called out.

"Wait!" McCree paused without turning around. "What is your name, American Cowboy?" Hanzo asked.

McCree didn't even try to hide the mile wide smile that stretched across his face. Now to use the line he'd practiced a thousand times before.

He turned about three quarters around. With the tip of his hat, half a smile, and a wink he said, "Names McCree. Jesse McCree. See ya around partner."

And with that, he took off. Jesse had always been a flirt. Everyone turned to putty in his hands and he was told that he could charm the pants off just about anyone.

It had always just come naturally. He had never really wanted to...

Until that day.


End file.
